Gotts Schachtel
by Valkyrie-Solaris
Summary: Wirklich habe ich keine anständige Zusammenfassung für diese bestimmte Geschichte. Ich muss aber bekennen dass diese doch keine SM FANFIC ist. Ich wollte es nur erfinden ob ich eine höfliche interessante Geschichte schaffen und schreiben koennte! Später w


Gotts Schachtel: Ein kurzer erster Teil

von Valkyrie Solaris

Ich erhielt einen reizenden Brief von meinem Mann der ein Soldat in einer ungenannten Soldateska ist.

Leider haben wir keine genannte Staatsangehörigkeit die ich jetzt erwähnen darf; jetzt und in meinem gegenwärtigen Leben habe ich sehr viele Geheimnisse die ich wirklich nicht aussprechen kann; mit diesem Leben gibt es aber viele Sachen die ich nicht aussprechen darf.

Alles, was ich allerdings sagen darf, kann in diesr Weise offen gesagt werden: Deutsch ist doch nicht meine Muttersprache. Ich schreibe am besten auf deutsch weil wenn die unvorhersehbaren Männer (0der sogar Frauen) in einer anderen ungenannten Soldateska diese eigenartigen Briefe finden, wird mein eigenes Leben und das Leben meines Mannes, der vor kurzem ein Flüchtling ist, aufs Spiel gesetzt werden.

Ich habe auch einen anderen wichtigen Punkt, den ich nicht erwähnen will, muß ihn aber auch . . . . es ist aber auch nicht daß ich von diesem entzückenden Schätzchen in Verlegenheit gebracht wurde, es ist nur daß ich es doch nicht weiß wo dieses wichtige kostbare Schätzchen meines Mannes ist. Dieses Schätzchen ist seine Tochter.

Sie heißt Alle.

Alle ist nicht meine Tochter, aber ich liebe sie so sehr als ob sie eigentlich meine eigene Tochter wäre. Sie ist ein kleines dunkelhaariges Mädchen, die ihr den Gott mit herrlichen himmelblauen Augen gesegnet hatte; überhaupt schön sprach sie Segen und ein starkes unweigerliches Interesse an den Gott und sein ganzes himmelisches Königdom hielt und wollte ziemlich seltsam eine Nonne werden.

Jetzt lächele ich mir zu denn ich erinnere mich noch an diesem allerliebsten Kind. Ein Kind, mit dem ich stark mitfühle, weil in sie mein Mann gefährlich verliebt war. Und ganz verständlich so, weil sie sein eigenes Kind war. Sein eigenes liebliches Kind.

Seine Ex-Frau, die dieses Stück des Himmels geboren hatte, war ziemlich etwas ganz anderes.

Ich heiße Lotte. Wirklich wurde ich als Lzsowa Proszecyzski geboren, aber ich haße all die Polen und meine Familie die überhaupt Polen sind. Wenn mich jemand fragt ob ich eine gegründete Staatsangehörigkeit haette, antworte ich kleinlich daß ich überhaupt keine Deutsche bin, aber bin viel mehr besser als diese Deutschen die in Deutschland geboren wurden und als Deutschen erzogen wurden, da ich die Sprache vollkommen und fehlerlos schreibe, spreche, und lese. Dann sie sagen daß ich Stulpnase und überhaupt hochfahrend sei! überhaupt nicht!

Tag, Lotte, Liebling, wie geht's dir?>>

Mir geht's allgemein, Matthäus! Ich habe mich gelangweilt.>>

Ach, Lotte. Liebling, deine kindhaften Eigenschaften kommen mir so sehr allerliebst vor.>>

Ich lächelte ihm zu und ging an den Stuhl hin, neben dem der lächelnde Matthäus stand, Darfst du denn vielleicht mich die Haare kräuseln?>>

Matthäus lächelte und nickte mir zu, Jawohl! Auf welchem Tag, Liebling?>>

Heute will ich mich die Haare gekräuselt werden.>>  
Heute darf ich dich leider nicht die Haare kräuseln. Aber vielleicht wenn ich dir die Anne vorstelle, wirst du ganz bestimmt>>

Nein, Matthäus, nein. Ich lasse mich die Haare von keinen Amateur gekräuselt werden. Es ist unglaublich daß ich es nur einmal lasse.>>  
Warum ist es denn so ernsthaft oder sterblich daß du dich heute die Haare gekräuselt werden läßt?>>

Und fast sofort ging eine schlanke schöne Frau ins Geschäft ein, Ach, Fräulein Lotte, wie geht's dir? Ich hatte dich doch nicht erwartet! Ich wußte es auch

nicht daß du noch in diesen Laden kamst.>>

Frau Hedewig.>>

Heiß' mich doch man Lana. Wir sind doch Freundinnen.>>  
Na gut . . . . Lana.>>  
Wie geht's deinem Kind, Lotte, Liebling? Ehrlich weiß ich nicht ob diese Frage ziemlich unhöflich und unanständig wäre, aber ist es denn nicht wahr dass du dein einziges Kind umgebracht hast?>>

Ich wurde schnell blaß Mein einziges Kind? Bist du denn irrsinnig, Lana?>>

Nein, Lotte! Dein einziges Kind namens Alle!"

Kleine Alle . . . . doch, mein einziges Kind . . . .

ZUM BALDIGEN ENDE


End file.
